Fuck Me, Mr Santa
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menyentuh selangkangan Chanyeol ketika dia terjatuh dan menindih laki-laki itu. Hingga ketika mereka dipertemukan kembali, mampukah Baekhyun menahan fantasi liarnya tentang 'ukuran' Chanyeol? ChanBaek. Yaoi. Sorry for Typo.


_K_ _ang Seulla Present_

 **.**

 **DEAR SANTA**

 **(** **FUCK ME, MR SANTA** **)**

 **.**

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _x_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _._

 _YAOI – Boyslove – Sorry for Typo_

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

oOo

.

Baekhyun menaruh pulpennya dengan keras, jemari lentiknya memijit keningnya. Manik sipitnya terpejam, dengan wajah yang mengerut bingung. Bibir tipis bawahnya ia gigit gelisah. Sedangkan wanita yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya hanya menghela nafas dengan manik yang menatapnya sebal.

"Oh ayolah, Baek. Kau tidak perlu se _galau_ itu kalau Jongin menikah. Bukankah kalian hanya _partner_? Tidak lebih?" manik sipitnya yang terpejam langsung terbuka dan mendelik kearah wanita di hadapannya saat telinganya mendengar ucapan wanita tersebut. "Sebaiknya kau hilangkan sifat _bawa perasaan_ mu itu, Baek. Jangan menjadi lelaki _gampangan_."

Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kuat. "Aku tidak meng _galau_ kan pernikahan Jongin. Aku memikirkan perusahaan! Bagaimanapun Jongin sudah di _kontrak_ untuk iklan natal tahun ini. Dan dia dengan se-enaknya membatalkan _kontrak_ tersebut. Jadi... Kita harus mencari orang untuk menggantikan posisi Jongin!" lelaki mungil itu mengacak rambut hitamnya. Telapak tangannya memukul pelan meja kerja di depannya. "Dan satu lagi, aku bukan _lelaki gampangan_ Tiff! Dan aku tidak _bawa perasaan_ terhadap Jongin!" manik sipitnya mendelik kearah wanita di depannya, telunjuknya menunjuk si wanita dengan tajam.

Sedangkan yang di tatap tajam hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kita bisa memakai Sehun. Wajahnya pasti akan menarik banyak pembeli."

"Yang ada orang-orang akan kabur melihat wajah juteknya itu tersenyum lebar. Wajah tampannya itu _'kan_ sangat aneh jika tersenyum."

"Kalau Kris? Dia juga tampan. Atau... Yongguk?"

Kali ini, Baekhyun yang memutar malas bola matanya. Lelaki itu kembali duduk di kursi _kebesarannya_ dan memainkan pulpen diatas mejanya. "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, Tiff. Kita membutuhkan model yang mempunyai senyuman yang alami. Senyuman yang teduh. Bukannya senyuman yang menyeramkan seperti mereka," bibir tipisnya mengerucut sebal. "Mana ada Santa yang menyeramkan seperti mereka."

Wanita bernama Tiffany Hwang itu terkekeh, meng'iya'kan ucapan lelaki mungil di depannya. Jemari ber-kuteks pink polkadot itu mengetuk dagunya, ia menipiskan bibirnya. Berpikir.

"Baek..." ia mendapati dehaman dari panggilannya pada lelaki mungil di depannya. "Ayo kita ke _mall_! Siapa tau kita menemukan model disana."

Kemudian tanpa menunggu lelaki mungil itu menjawab, Tiffany menarik tangan Baekhyun. Membawa lelaki itu keluar dari ruangannya. "Tidak ada penolakan! Dan kau yang mengemudikan mobil. Aku ingin merebahkan diri di kursi belakang."

Dan Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela nafas kasar, dan menatap sebal wanita yang berjalan didepannya. Tapi yang dapat dilakukannya hanya pasrah mengikuti keinginan wanita _rempong_ itu. "Seandainya aku tega memukulnya..."

...

...

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sedangkan tangannya yang menenteng plastik dan _paper bag_ yang berisikan barang belanjaan milik Tiffany tergepal lucu. Manik sipitnya menatap kearah wanita yang tengah berjalan _ayu_ di depannya dengan jemarinya yang memainkan ujung rambut panjangnya.

"Ayolah, Tiff. Mana mungkin kita akan kenemukan model jika kita hanya berkeliling dan membeli semua keinginanmu," mata sipitnya melirik malas wanita yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. "Kalau seperti ini terus, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kantor, Tiff!"

Baekhyun menoleh malas, namun dirinya tidak mendapati wanita _rempong_ tersebut disampingnya. "Tiff?" ia menatap bingung kearah Tiffany yang berdiri dua langkah dibelakangnya. Mata sipit wanita itu menatap lurus kedepan. "Ada apa?"

Manik sipit Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Tiffany, dan ia mulai mengerti mengapa wanita tersebut berdiri diam disana. Di depan sana –sekitar tiga meter dari mereka – ada seorang lelaki yang sangat dikenal olehnya.

Taeyang.

Mantan terindah yang pernah dimiliki Tiffany.

"Tiff? Kau-" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika lengannya dipeluk oleh Tiffany dan wanita itu menyeretnya untuk berjalan lurus kedepan, melewati Taeyang dan kekasihnya. Baekhyun menahan senyumannya saat melihat wajah sangar wanita di sampingnya ini.

Dengan tangan yang berada ditengkuknya, Baekhyun mengikuti langkah cepat Tiffany. Namun langkah mereka berhenti saat sebuah suara memanggil mereka.

"Tiffany? Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Taeyang. Ia berdeham pelan saat merasakan aura setan menguar dari wanita disampingnya. " _Eoh_ … Taeyang?"

"Kalian semakin akur saja ya…" Baeekhyun mengeluarkan tawa canggungnya, sedangkan Tiffany mendengus kencang kemudian membuang pandangannya kesamping. Dan ketika lelaki bertubuh kekar itu pamit untuk undur diri, Baekhyun masih dapat merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari wanita disampingnya. Ia memutar bola matanya saat wanita tersebut menghentakkan tangannya.

"Kau ini kenapa _sih_?"

"Seharusnya dulu aku tidak mengenalkanmu sebagai sepupuku! Sekarang dia tidak cemburu melihatku memelukmu!" wanita bermarga Hwang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melotot kearahnya.

" _YAK!_ Bawa barang belanjaanmu sendiri! Dasar gila!"

Setelah menghela nafasnya pelan, Baekhyun berlari mengikuti Tiffany yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan wanita itu, dia sudah memakai sepatu ber-hak tinggi, tapi dia masih dapat berjalan cepat.

Tanpa memandang sekitanya, Baekhyun mengangkat _paper bag_ ditangannya kemudian berlari menuju Tiffany yang berhenti di depan toko perhiasan. Namun karena tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, Baekhyun tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga dirinya terjatuh menimpa tubuh seseorang.

" _Aahh_ …"

Baekhyun melotot saat merasakan jemari lentiknya memegang sesuatu yang lembek-keras. Bola matanya menatap mata lelaki yang memakai pakaian santa. Ketika menyadari bagaimana posisi keduanya dan apa yang disentuh oleh tangannya, Baekhyun langsung bangun dari posisinya kemudian memunguti belanjaan Tiffany yang berserakan tanpa melirik lelaki yang telah ditindihnya.

Ya Tuhan… dia malu sekali.

"Baekhyun!" suara cempreng Tiffany mengejutkannya. "Kenapa kau bisa jatuh? Kau memalukan astaga…" Baekhyun menatap malas wanita yang saat ini sedang memegang keningnya. Dasar _lebay_.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Tiffany, membawa wanita berisik itu meninggalkan tempat kejadian memalukan yang dialaminya. Meninggalkan lelaki yang menjadi santa tersebut dan mendapatkan protes dari wanita yang ditariknya.

Sedangkan lelaki santa tersebut hanya terkekeh menatap kepergian orang yang sudah menindihnya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya saat melihat wanita yang ditarik tersebut menoleh kearahnya dan berteriak meminta maaf.

"Dia lucu sekali…"

Setelahnya ia mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari temannya yang menjadi pelayan toko tempatnya bekerja.

.

oOo

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun dibuat kelabakan saat melihat mata yang dikenalinya. Apalagi saat menyadari betapa tampannya lelaki yang ditindihnya kemarin. Memang Baekhyun tidak melihat jelas wajah lelaki itu kemarin, karena ditutupi oleh jenggot putih _khas_ santa.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia kemarin, _hah_?" Tiffany yang kebingungan karena Baekhyun menyeretnya keluar ruangan semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan sepupu tersayangnya itu.

"Dia akan menjadi model kita, Baekhyunnie. Kau itu kenapa _sih_?"

Jemari lentik milik Baekhyun meremas surainya. Mata sipitnya menatap melas kearah Tiffany. "Dia itu yang kemarin aku tindih, Tiff! Ya Tuhan…!"

Mata sipit milik Tiffany berkedip dua kali. "AH!" pekiknya keras. "Jadi dia orang yang kau tindih dank au tidak meminta maaf dengannya?!" kali ini Tiffany yang menyeret tubuh Baekhyun, membawanya kembali masuk kedalam ruangan meski mendapatkan penolakkan dari lelaki cantik tersebut. "Kau ini! Di dalam keluarga kita tidak boleh seperti itu! Kau harus meminta maaf!"

"Tapi, Tiff-"

"Minta maaf atau aku adukan ke kakek?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar kata 'kakek' dari ucapan Tiffany. Wajahnya menoleh kearah Lelaki yang berdiri didepannya, menatapnya canggung bercampur malu. Demi apapun, dia tidak ingin meminta maaf pada lelaki ini. Bagaimanapun kemarin dia telah memegang kejantanan lelaki itu –bahkan Baekhyun mendengar desahan rendah yang membuatnya merinding. Namun daripada dia bertemu dengan kakeknya yang penuh aturan itu… Baekhyun lebih memilih mempermalukan dirinya.

"Kau lelaki yang ditindih oleh dia?" Baekhyun melirik malas ibu jari Tiffany yang menunjuk kearahnya. Lelaki tinggi didepannya mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya. "Nah, Baekhyunnie…" ingin rasanya Baekhyun menyumpal mulut Tiffany dengan kaos kakinya. "Minta maaf."

Dengan hembusan nafas yang berat, Baekhyun kembali menatap lelaki didepannya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu namun kembali tertutup ketika tanpa sadar ia mengingat kejantanan lelaki didepannya. Bahkan dengan kondisi tidak tegang saja Baekhyun dapat merasakan seberapa besar miliknya. Lubangnya jadi berkedut.

Namun bayangan-bayangan kotor dipikirannya langsung lenyap ketika mendengar panggilan Tiffany. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menangkis bayangan penis lelaki didepannya. "Eum… maafkan aku untuk kejadian kemarin."

Lelaki tinggi tersebut mengangguk dengan senyuman miringnya yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri –dan lubang analnya yang entah kenapa terus berkedut. "Tidak apa-apa…" Baekhyun menelan air liurnya bulat-bulat saat merasakan tatapan intens lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Baiklah, Park Chanyeol!" suara Tiffany membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega. Diam-diam Baekhyun juga senang saat mengetahui siapa nama lelaki tinggi tersebut. "Kau diterima bekerja disini."

Baekhyun menoleh dan melotot kearah Tiffany yang tersenyum manis menunjukkan _eye-smile_ kebanggaannya. "Siapa bosnya disini, Tiff…" desis Baekhyun pelan.

…

…

Malam harinya, Baekhyun tidak bisa tertidur. Ia membuang bantal, guling, dan selimutnya keatas lantai kamarnya. Dengan mata yang terlihat sayu, dalam pikirannya berfantasi seberapa besar penis milik Park Chanyeol. Fantasi ini bermula dari kejadian kemarin dirinya memegang penis lelaki tersebut. Di lanjutkan saat dirinya melihat keseluruhan wajah tampannya dan semakin di dukung ketika dirinya melihat sesi pemotretan Chanyeol.

Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak tergila-gila –dan terangsang ketika manik matanya melihat senyuman teduh lelaki manis tersebut, tingkah-tingkahnya ketika pemotretan dilakukan dan suara beratnya yang membuatnya mengingkat desahan rendah lelaki tersebut. Dan setelahnya ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Bayangan akan wajah dan tubuh Chanyeol berkeliaran di depan matanya.

Bahkan Baekhyun rela untuk menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Seperti saat ini, kancing piyamanya sudah terlepas seluruhnya, celananya sudah berada di pojok kasur memperlihatkan putting dan penis mungilnya yang telah menegang. Kedua tangannya bekerja memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Meludahi tangannya kemudian memilin, menekan, mencubit putingnya dengan jemari basahnya dan membelai lubang kemerahannya dengan tangan yang lain.

" _Uhh~_ Chan _hh_ ~"

Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat dan nama Chanyeol. Ia meringis kecil saat memaksa dua jarinya masuk kedalam lubang analnya. Setelahnya, ia menggerakkan kedua jarinya cepat mencari kepuasan.

Bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman lega ketika ujung jemari lentiknya menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Baekhyun semakin cepat menggerakkan gerakan tangannya dan terus menekan titik tersebut.

" _Aahh… aahh…_ "

Satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam penis mungilnya. Mengurut dan mengocoknya dengan cepat ketika ia merasakan akan segera mencapai puncaknya.

" _Ouhh_ Chanyeol _aahh_ ~"

Hingga teriakan penuh nikmatnya terdengar bersamaan dengan cairan spermanya yang membasahi tangan dan spreinya. Dengan mata yang sayu, Baekhyun menatap tangannya kemudian tersenyum lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya, berniat untuk tidur.

"TIDAK KU SANGKA KAU MENDESAHKAN NAMA ANAK BARU ITU, BAEK!" sampai teriakan Tiffany yang membuat matanya kembali terbuka lebar.

Sial. Dia lupa kalau wanita itu menginap dirumahnya.

.

oOo

.

Dua tiga hari sampai satu minggu sudah berlalu, namun uring-uringan seorang Byun Baekhyun masih terus berlanjut. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah berapa kali mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Tiffany, namun tetap saja wajah model barunya t uterus mengganggunya. Apalagi kalau dia melihat orang yang memakai baju santa, entah kenapa semua wajah mereka berubah menjadi Chanyeol. Dan karena jadwal kerja si model _part-time_ itu hanya satu minggu sekali atau dibutuhkan, Baekhyun jadi merindukan lelaki itu.

Tapi, Baekhyun mengambil pilihan yang salah ketika dirinya mendatangi sebuah _club gay_ untuk menenangkan pikirannya untuk melupakan Chanyeol. Ketika dirinya mabuk, didalam pandangannya satu _club_ tersebut isinya hanya Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol. Dengan kekehan _khas_ nya saat sedang mabuk, Baekhyun berjalan linglung menuju lantai _dance_. Ingin berbaur bersama para Chanyeol yang berada dipandangannya. Sebelum sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya menghentikan jalannya.

Dan ketika ia menoleh, ia tertawa senang. "Chanyeol~" ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menatap kearah lelaki tersebut. Tangannya melingkar pada leher lelaki didepannya, menempelkan tubuh keduanya. "Apa ini benar-benar _hik_ kau, sayang?"

"T-tuan Byun…"

"Suaramu _hik_ sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol~" bibirnya mengerucut imut. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengelus leher lelaki didepannya dengan ujung hidungnya. Ia tersenyum manis merasakan wangi tubuh lelaki tinggi dipelukannya ini. "Hm… baiklah aku akan memeriksa satu hal."

Satu tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya melingkar pada leher lelaki didepannya, merambat turun hingga berhenti pada selangkangan lelaki tinggi tersebut. Ia meremas selangkangan lelaki tersebut kemudian membolakan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau… benar-benar Chanyeol?"

"Ya… aku benar-benar Chanyeol," suara rendah itu membuat wajah cantik Baekhyun merona lucu. Lelaki mungil tersebut meyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol kemudian memainkan jemarinya diatas dad tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu," bibirnya tetap mengerucut. "Kenapa kau tidak datang kekantor?"

"Jadwal kerjaku _'kan_ hanya satu kali seminggu atau jika dibutuhkan," Chanyeol menatap wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun, ia terkekeh pelan kemudian semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Kau bisa datang dengan alasan untuk bertemu denganku~ aku harus mengocok penisku sendiri sambil membayangkanmu~ kau jahat, Chanyeol."

"A-APA?"

Mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membesar saat dirinya mendengar ucapan frontal bosnya itu. Kepalanya menoleh, mencari sofa yang kosong kemudian menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun kesana. Mendudukkan Baekhyun yang asik memeluk dan mengecup lehernya diatas pahanya, memangkunya.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi _chubby_ atasannya tersebut. Bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman tipis ketika melihat wajah gemas-menggoda lelaki mungil tersebut. "Kau cantik sekali…"

"Dan kau juga tampan~ _unhh_ ~"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanan mereka bergesekkan. Karena sudah tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, Chanyeol akhirnya menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Bibirnya menyedot kedua belah bibir Baekhyun secara bergantian. Tangannya mengelus punggung sempit lelaki mungil tersebut.

" _Unghh_ ~ _amhh_ ~"

Desahan tertahan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat. Lelaki tinggi tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya, menerobos celah bibir tipis Baekhyun. Mengabsen deretan giginya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dan menekan lidah Baekhyun.

Tangannya yang tadi berada pada punggung Baekhyun merambat turun menyentuh bokong kenyal atasannya tersebut. Dan Chanyeol dibuat kagum dengan seberapa montoknya bokong tersebut. Dengan gemas ia meremas bokong tersebut, sesekali menamparnya. Membuat si mungil tersentak dan mendesah-desah.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya untuk melihat wajah menggoda Baekhyun ditengah kegelapan. Dia kembali meendahkan wajahnya untuk menjilati leher Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan ujung jemarinya mulai menggoda titik mungil kemerahan Baekhyun yang mulai menegang.

" _Ouhh_ Chan _hh~_ hisap _uuhh~_ "

Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya, menyodorkan putingnya kearah bibir tebal Chanyeol yang tengah menyeringai. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, Baekhyun merasakan benda lunak basah menyentuh titik kelemahannya.

" _Aanhh~_ Chanyeol _hh~_ "

Tangan Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol yang tengah menghisap kedua putingnya bergantian. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan bibir yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan melihat seberapa napsu lelaki tinggi itu terhadap tubuhnya.

"AKH!"

Pekiknya saat merasakan gigi-gigi Chanyeol menggigit putingnya dan juga rasa pening dikepalanya. Tangannya yang menekan kepala Chanyeol terlepas, ganti memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"AKH! Sakit sekali!"

Chanyeol yang merasakan keanehan pada Baekhyun dibuat khawatir saat melihat lelaki mungil itu meringis dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya.

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun, menatap khawatir lelaki didepannya. Namun pertanyaannya tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"Baek-"

Lelaki dipangkuannya itu mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan meringis kecil ketika merasakan pening di kepalanya. Mata sipitnya menatap terkejut lelaki yang berada didepannya.

"C-Chanyeol?!"

Si tinggi menganggukkan kepalanya, bingung dengan reaksi yang diberikan lelaki mungil yang tadi mendesah karenanya. Apalagi saat Baekhyun meloncat cepat dari atas pangkuannya. Kemudian menatap panic kancing kemejanya yang terbuka dan dengan cepat kembali mengancinginya.

Kemudian tanpa melirik kearah Chanyeol, Baekhyun meninggalkan _club_ tersebut dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ini sangat memalukan! Kenapa dia bisa bersama Chanyeol!

' _Alkohol sialan!"_

.

oOo

.

Baekhyun menatap seram kearah lelaki yang memasuki ruang kerjanya. Dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati lelaki tersebut. "M-mau apa kau kesini?" baekhyun berdiri lima langkah dari lelaki tersebut. Menjaga jarak.

"Bertemu denganmu. Kau bilang aku boleh seperti itu bukan?"

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mengingat kejadian semalam yang benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Ya Tuhan…

"I-itu… kau lupakan saja! Sekarang keluar!" tangan mungil Baekhyun menunjuk pintu yang berada di belakang Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya menatap garang-malu kearah Chanyeol.

"Kekeke…" Baekhyun merengut mendengar kekehan dari Chanyeol. "Baiklah… tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun ia tersenyum geli saat mendapati wajah panik Baekhyun dan lelaki tersebut melangkah mundur. "Apa kau masih memuaskan dirimu sendiri dengan membayangkanku?"

"A-apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak pernah seperti itu!" sangkal Baekhyun. Dia meringis pelan ketika bokongnya menyentuh meja kerjanya. Tangannya berada didepan dadanya, menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang memojokkannya.

"Jangan berbohong, sayang," bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang mendengar suara Chanyeol. "Ucapan orang mabuk adalah yang paling benar."

Dengan sentuhan lembut, Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang menahannya kemudian membawa tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Manatap wajah malu-malu Baekhyun dengan pandangan teduhnya, ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau cantik sekali…"

Setelah kalimat tersebut terucap, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir keduanya. Dengan lembut ia menyesap bibir Baekhyun. Mengulum bibirnya dengan lembut sesekali menjilatnya.

" _Amhh_ ~"

Dan ketika celah bibir Baekhyun terbuka, Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Mengeksplorasi gua hangat lelaki mungil tersebut. Kedua telapak tangannya berhenti pada gundukan bulat Baekhyun, meremasnya gemas.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan barang-barang yang berada diatas meja kerja Baekhyun, kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga lelaki tersebut duduk diatas sana. masih dengan bibir yang saling melumat, Chanyeol meraba dada Baekhyun dan menekannya diatas puting Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras.

Dengan telaten, jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun, bibirnya berpindah mencium leher Baekhyun. Menyesapnya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. ibu jari dan telunjuknya menggoda puting Baekhyun. Menekan, mencubit dan menariknya.

"Chanyeol _hh_ ~"

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Baaekhyun demi menatap wajah kemerahan Baekhyun. "Apa sayang?"

"Pindah kesofa~"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengangguk. Lelaki tinggi itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun kemudian melangkah mendekati sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari meja kerja Baekhyun. Mendudukkan Baekhyun diatas pangkuannya.

" _Uhh_ … Baek…"

Lelaki mungil yang duduk diatas Chanyeol menyeringai lucu. Matanya yang sayu menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan menggoda. Sedangkan pinggulnya terus bergerak, menggesekkan penis mereka yang masih terhalang dengan celana.

"Chanyeol _hh_ ~ aku ingin penismu _anhh_ ~" bisik Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengecup daun telinga Chanyeol dan mengulumnya. Tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah nakal Baekhyun. Tangannya meremas bokong padat Baekhyun. "Semua milikmu, sayang."

Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan Baekhyun, sebelum lelaki mungil itu turun dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan berlutut didepan selangkangan lelaki tinggi tersebut. Mata sipitnya menatap lucu gembungan yang berada didepannya. Tangannya dengan lembut mengelus gembungan tersebut.

"Aku buka, ya?" setelah menatap lucu kearah Chanyeol dan mendapatkan anggukan dari lelaki tersebut, Baekhyun menurunkan _zipper_ celana Chanyeol kemudian menarik celana yang dikenakan Chanyeol –beserta boxernya.

Matanya menatap takjub kearah penis Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat jelas dimatanya. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. "Besar sekali…" tangannya menggenggam penis tegang Chanyeol dan menciumnya. "Ini bahkan lebih besar dari fantasiku…" lidahnya terjulur untuk membasahi batag penis Chanyeol.

" _Sshh_ …"

Desisan nikmat yang dikeluarkan Chaanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin bersemangat. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Baekhyun langsung memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam mulut hangatnya. Menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun, menggesekkannya dengan giginya. Ia melenguh pelan ketika urat-urat penis Chanyeol terasa di permukaan giginya.

Matanya melirik keatas, menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Bibirnya mengulum ujung penis Chanyeol, sedangkan tangannya meremas batang penis Chanyeol yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Baek _sshh…"_ Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat kuluman pada penisnya terlepas. Ia merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas sofa, membuka seluruh baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun membuat tubuh mulus Baekhyun terlihat jelas didepannya. Chanyeol juga membuka kemeja yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Hingga tidak ada lagi penghalang bagi mereka.

"Kita harus cepat, setengah jam lagi aku ada pemotretan," Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan ringan pada wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Manik sipitnya menatap wajah tampan lelaki yang berada diatasnya. Ia meringis pelan ketika kerasakan jari-jari Chanyeol memasuki lubang analnya, melebarkannya agar siap menerima sesuatu yang lebih besar nantinya.

" _Aahh_ ~ Chanyeol _hh_ ~"

Jari lentik Baekhyun meremas pundak Chanyeol, ketika ujung jari Chanyeol menyentuh titik terdalamnya. "Disini?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Seketika lubang anal Baekhyun terasa kosong saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, Chanyeol menggesekkan ujung penisnya pada lubang berkedut Baekhyun. Matanya menatap dalam kearah mata Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Tangannya mengelus pipi tirus Chanyeol dan tersenyum. " _Fuck me, mr. santa_."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. "Jadilah kekasihku."

Mata sipit Baekhyun mengedip dua kali. Wajahnya memerah hingga ketelinganya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap geli lelaki yang tengah terdiam di bawahnya.

"Diam berarti iya," setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol mendorong penisnya masuk kedalam lubang anal Baekhyun dalam satu hentakan.

" _AKH_!" Baekhyun meremas surai hitam Chanyeol ketika merasakan rasa panas pada lubangnya. Matanya terpejam ketika ujung penis Chanyeol langsung menyapa titik terdalamnya. Jari kakinya melengkung ketika merasakan nikmat dan nyeri sekaligus.

"Tatap aku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap kedalam mata bulat Chanyeol. " _Aahh_ ~" ia ingin kembali menutup matanya ketika merasakan gesekkan pada lubangnya, pinggulnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol _hh_ ~ _aahh_ lebih cepat _uuhh_ ~

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua kaki Baekhyun pada bahunya, memegang pinggang Baekhyun, menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang terletak diatas pintu. Masih ada lima belas menit lagi, pikirnya.

"Kau _aahh_ besar sekali _aahh_ Chan _hh~ uuhh God_!"

"Kau sempit, Baek _sshh_ …"

Desahan keduanya saling bersahutan dalam ruang kerja tersebut. Tidak peduli jika ada orang lain yang mendengar. Keduanya hanya berfokus pada kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan. Bagi Baekhyun, yang dipedulikannya adalah bagaimana penis Chanyeol yng bergerak melecehkan lubangnya, betapa seksi urat-urat penis Chanyeol yang menyentuh dinding mengerutnya, sensasi geli pada dadanya yang dibasahi oleh air liur Chanyeol dan penis mungilnya yang tenggelam pada genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan bagi Chanyeol yang terpenting saat ini adalah betapa ketatnya lubang baekhyun meremas penisnya, rasa manis setiap inchi kulit Baekhyun dan penis mungilnya yang mengundang dirinya untuk diremas.

Hingga keduanya merasakan puncak kenikmatan semakin mendekat, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggul mereka mencari kenikmatan lebih. Setelahnya, Chanyeol menenggelamkan penisnya sedalam-dalamnya pada lubang Baekhyun dan melemparkan spermanya jauh kedalam usus Baekhyun, sedangkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun bergetar ketika lelaki mungil itu mencapai puncaknya, membuat spermanya mengotori perutnya dan tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya. Namun matanya kembali terbuka lebar ketika merasakan ciuman pada keningnya. Wajahnya merona ketika mendapati wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengannya, menatapnya teduh dengan senyumannya. Baekhyun merasakan dadanya berdebar sangat cepat, ia mendorong dada Chanyeol hingga lelaki tersebut menjauhi tubuhnya.

"K-kau… siap-siap sana!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat lelaki mungil tersebut salah tingkah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berniat untuk kembali mengawasi proses pemotretan yang dijalani Chanyeol. Dia hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol yang sangat tampan saat ini. Lelaki itu tidak mengenakan pakaian _khas_ santa. Tapi ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna hijau yang dipadukan sebuah _jeans_. Dia juga menggunakan dasi kupu-kupu. Di kepalanya dikenakan sebuah bando tanduk rusa dan sesekali ia menggantinya dengan topi bulat berwarna merah. Lelaki itu duduk diantara kotak-kotak kado dengan pita. Tersenyum lebar menatap kamera yang mengarah padanya. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak percaya kalau lelaki tersebut melesakkan penisnya dengan gagahnya.

Namun senyum manis Baekhyun harus terganti dengan wajah yang datar dan tatapan tajam ketika seorang lelaki duduk disampingnya.

"Halo, Baek…"

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Baekhyun mendengus saat lelaki tersebut tertawa. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan. Menyadari kalau Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan sesi pertamanya, dan lelaki tersebut harus mengganti kostumnya.

"Mengingatkanmu untuk datang keacara pernikahanku."

Baekhyun melirik Jongin yang tersenyum miring kearahnya. Ia membolakan matanya saat merasakan tangan Jongin yang merambat di sekitar pinggangnya hingga pangkal bokongnya. "Jauhkan tanganmu!"

Bukannya menjauhkan tangannya, Jongin bergeser dan mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati Baekhyun. "Tenang saja, Baekhyun. Kau masih dapat menghubungi kalau lubangmu itu membutuhkan penisku," bisiknya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Jongin saat lelaki itu dengan lancangnya meremas pinggangnya dan memasukkan tangannya hingga menyentuh bokong Baekhyun. Baru Baekhyun ingin menampar wajah –yang sialnya – tampan Jongin, tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik seseorang dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

…

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun pelan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam berdiri didepan Baekhyun. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di ruang _make-up_ yang sepi, hanya mereka berdua. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya ketika melihat wajah dingin Chanyeol. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Jadi ini kenapa kau terlalu lama menjawab saat aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. "Maksudmu?"

Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah lelaki mungil didepannya. "Lelaki tadi, Jongin bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Semua orang membicarakanmu dengan lelaki itu, jadi aku tau bagaimana hubungan kalian sebelumnya. Itu alasanmu bukan? Kau tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku karena kau masih menyukai lelaki itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terus mengoceh, menahan senyuman yang akan keluar.

"Kau diam, ku anggap iya."

Mata sipit Baekhyun membesar saat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak meninggalkannya. Dengan sigap, lelaki mungil itu menarik tangan Chanyeol, membuat lelaki tinggi itu kembali menghadapnya. Baekhyun menjijitkan kakinya, menekan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol.

" _Saranghae_ …" bisik Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu mendempetkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol kemudian memeluk leher lelakintersebut.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya kemudian tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. "Jadi?"

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, bodoh," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya memainkan kerah kemeja Chanyeol. "Aku memang pernah menyukai Jongin, namun aku sekarang membencinya. Dia brengsek!" Baekhyun meloncat dalam pelukan Chanyeol, melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol menumpukan tangannya pada bokong Baekhyun.

"Tapi saat ini diduniaku hanya kau, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu. Asalkan kau jangan brengsek sepertinya!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Tenanglah, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Jika aku menyakitimu, kau busa membunuhku."

"Janji?" dengan wajah yang lucu, Baekhyun menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Kekehan Chanyeol kembali terdengar. "Janji sayang," karena tidak bisa menyatukan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencium jari kelingking Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa senang kemudian memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat. "Nanti pulang kerumahku ya?" Baekhyun menurunkan dirinya dari gendongan Chanyeol. "Aku ingin merasakan ini lebih lama lagi," tangannya meremas penis Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki tersebut dengan wajah menggodanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali terkekeh – menyembunyikan desahannya – kemudian menampar pantat semok Baekhyun. "Aku jadi tidak sabar cantik," bisik Chanyeol kemudian bibirnya mencium leher Baekhyun, menyesapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Chanyeol membawa wajahnya tepat di depan wajah cantik Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum tampan. "Tunjukkan tanda tersebut kepada Kim Jongin itu."

Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyumnya dengan wajah yang malu-malu kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pasti~"

.

.

.

 _ **THE END**_

.

.

.

 _Selamat hari Natal untuk yang merayakan^^_

 _ **A/N: FF ini dibuat khusus natal tahun ini~ dan mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan. Dari segi penulisan atau NC yang gak panas atau apalah wkwk. Semoga bisa menghibur kalian ya^^**_

 _ **Untuk update kali ini, Seulla update bareng sama para author-author kece nih. Lolipopsehun, Pupuputri, Railash61, Parkayoung, Chiakibee, Baekbychuu, Brida Wu, Ohlan94 (Wattpad), RedApplee, dan Purflowerian. Jangan lupa buat cek akun mereka dan baca ff mereka juga ya^^**_

 _ **Ohiya, mungkin nanti bakal ada yang protes kenapa Seulla masukin Tiffany jadi karekter disini. Kenapa? Karena Seulla lagi kangen banget sama doi :' maklum ya~ wkwk. Dan karena ini Ff terakhir Seulla di tahun 2016, coba yang suka sider muncul/? Wkwk jangan lupa review ya^^ sampai bertemu di tahun depan!^^**_


End file.
